


Moonlight Sonata

by bethwithlit



Series: The Vision [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AAAA, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Super Short Fic, The Vision - Freeform, idk i guess the reader is female but no pronouns or names are actually used so go crazy i guess, super fluff tho, the vision needs more fanfic in general actually, the vision needs more fluff fanfic, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethwithlit/pseuds/bethwithlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starlight, star bright</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Sonata

You stared at the sky, wondering about the stars. Sometimes it was so hard to believe they were so big, so far away, so much more magnificent than what you could comprehend. Space was a fantastic place, but sometimes it seemed more like a vague concept or idea. Up here on the rooftops, you could sort of get a feel for what space was. You could forget that gravity pulled you down, locking you into place. Staring up at the sky, it just felt like you were drifting. ‘Moonlight Sonata’ drifted through the air from your phone. The music was more like the hushed tones of a quiet river, and if someone had walked by below they would have thought the haunting tones were from their own minds and not a phone. It was unlikely anyone would walk by though. This town was small and reminded you of a solitary crow in winter. Bleak, to say the least.

Temporarily blinded when you checked your phone, you realized it was nearing eleven. Caring was not something you felt like doing. You had nowhere to be. Life could wait a little longer. For now, you and the stars and beethoven held a meeting, silent and serene. You closed your eyes, letting the music wash over you.

“Ah… there you are.” The voice was familiar and yet unlike any voice you’d ever heard. The Vision had a way of feeling new every time you encountered him. You sat up, hugging yourself as the synthezoid hovered nearby.

“Hey Viz. What’s up?”

“You weren’t answering your door, so I assumed you’d be up here. I just wanted to let you know that we’re supposed to head off tomorrow.”

You raised an eyebrow. “And by ‘we’ you mean…?”

He shrugged apologetically. “The ‘Avengers.’”

Rolling your eyes, you patted the spot next to you. You couldn’t stay mad at him. He sat down next to you, and for a moment everything was completely quiet. You thought you could just barely hear his heart beating over your music. You weren’t sure though, but it was a nice thought.

“I know you want to come along,” he said. “I also wish for your company on our ventures…” Your hand on his cut off his voice.

“Look. I get it. I’d be a burden. No super powers or training, I’m hardly one to argue with the logic.” You sighed. “It’d just be nice to get out of this town… if just for a little while.” His hand squeezed yours gently. You both stared at the sky. “Heh… I know I’d miss this view, though.”

The stars seemed to swirl with a magnificence unknown, a few clouds silvery in the moonlight. Trees reached out, cracks in the starlight. A sort of celestial song whispered through the air… or was that just ‘Moonlight Sonata’? 

Holding your hand, Vision stood up, silently imploring you to do the same. You smiled, letting him help you up. He held your hand out and bowed briefly, blue eyes keeping contact with yours. He wanted to dance. You mimed a curtsy and placed your hand on his shoulder, his hand just above your waistline. The Vision was always such a gentlemen.

Together, you dipped into a slow semi-waltz, smiling in silence. There wasn’t anything to be said. You both knew. And you both danced. It was a little difficult to waltz on the slanted roof, with its slippery shingles, but the Vision made sure you stayed upright. You rested your head on his shoulder, swaying in the starlight. You hoped he would stay safe. You hoped he could stay with you. A chaste kiss brushed your forehead.

You knew that in the end, no matter what happened, there would always be the stars. And he would remember you as one of them, as you would with him. 


End file.
